


Insecurity

by feelgood_mac



Series: Berujean Minifics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, Jean's insecure and he cares what people think, M/M, Tummy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: berujean tummy kisses</p>
<p>Jean's been a little too busy to hit the gym lately and it's starting to show. Bertholdt tries to reassure him; tummy kisses ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhat/gifts).



> tumblr user bodtandbooks gave me this prompt over on my blog kirschbooty! You can also find me @berujean, which is my blog dedicated only to berujean.

The light from the sunrise was just peeking through the blinds, perfectly angled so that it landed on Bertholdt’s eyes, making him groan and roll over. His hands sought out the warmth of his boyfriend but were met with cold sheets.

“Jean?” Bertl sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was rare of Jean to wake up before him and, on those rare occasions, he usually stayed in bed, trying to stay warm. A grunt, coming from their adjoining bathroom, was the only answer he received. Maybe he took a shower?

Bertl rolled out of bed, tying his nearly worn-out robe around him before tiptoeing over to knock on the bathroom door. “Jean, can I come in?”

Again, a soft grunt was the only answer he received so he pushed open the door, stepping into the room and sighing. Jean was standing in front of the mirror, poking at his stomach and frowning. With their move, the stress from Jean’s new job, and the fact that they were trying to be approved for adoption of a little girl had made going to the gym nearly impossible for the both of them. Bertl had resigned himself to the fact that he would gain a few pounds but Jean had never weighed more than 145 pounds and he was proud of that fact. A bit of chub had grown around Jean’s waistline, not that Bertl had minded, but from the way Jean was looking at himself now…

“Sweetheart, you look-“ Jean cut him off with a snort, turning to meet Bertholdt’s green eyes with his own tear-filled hazel ones. 

“I look gross, don’t I? Not that weighing more is gross but its just not, well, me.” He turned back around to grab his shirt but paused when Bertl’s arms slipped around his waist. A soft pair of lips soon landed on his neck while a large hand glided over the skin of his stomach. “Bert…”

“You’re beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful and you always will be.” Some shuffling came from behind Jean and soon he was in the air, being lifted bridal-style and carried back to their bed. He closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow, wheezing out a small laugh when Bertholdt landed on top of him.

“Do you believe me when I say that you’re beautiful?” Bertl’s voice is quiet and hesitant in the space of their room. “Because, even if you don’t, I’ll still tell you. I’ll tell you every day for the rest of our lives.” With that, Bertholdt started kissing Jean’s stomach, pausing when the muscles tensed.

“You don’t have to do that…” Jean tried to sit up but sighed when he was pushed back. “At least let me-“

“No!” Seeing Jean flinch at the volume of his voice, Bertl crawled back up to give him a quick kiss. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Jean ran his fingers through his hair and smiled weakly. Bertl moved back down, starting to kiss the soft skin of his stomach but resorting to blowing a raspberry when he saw Jean turn his head.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Jean giggled quietly, bursting into full-blown laughter soon after. Bertholdt couldn’t stop himself from joining, letting himself drop onto Jean which made both of them laugh even harder. 

“I love you, so so much.” Jean took Bertholdt’s face in his hands and kissed him sweetly, struggling to contain his laughter. “I don’t deserve you.”

“And I, you.” Bertl kissed Jean’s nose, nibbling on it softly before moving to lay on his side, hand coming up to cup Jean’s cheek. “What shall we do today?”

“This. This is just fine.”


End file.
